Rin or Len!
by Tr1pl3 V0cal01ds
Summary: Rin and Len look alike. I mean, exactly alike. So why is it that Rin's brother gets all the attention while Rin wallows in the darkness? It's only when Len starts complaining about TOO much attention that Rin is hit with an idea. What would happen if they switched lives? NOT A RINXLEN!
1. Chapter 1: Rin's Brilliant Idea

Chapter 1: Rin's brilliant idea

**Rin POV:**

"I can't take it anymore!" Len said, entering our bedroom.

"What is it now?" I asked, not even bothering to look up from my book.

You see, my twin brother Len often complained about pretty much anything. Well, almost…

"I'm sick of all the girls following me everywhere I go! I can't even go to the bathroom without them wanting to follow me inside! Seriously I know I'm hot an' all, but…"

I lifted my gaze from the page I was reading to stare at my playboy brother. He never, and I mean NEVER, had complained about his fan club and all the other girls who were at his feet before. It made me quite curious so I urged him on: "But?"

"I'm just tired of getting so much attention. There's even a guy who confessed to me today! A GUY! He even told me I was cute…like a girl," he said, inflaming with rage (Len is a shota, but he would never admit it and hates people telling him, so don't tell him I told you that, because he'd kill me). "I wish I could just be like you, Rin, and pass unnoticed."

That was kinda insulting. I'm not that unnoticeable! Sure, I only have a few friends…well make that one, but at least I have a friend! And most of the boys ignore me, 'cause I hide behind big circular glasses that people called "nerd glasses" and wear clothes that don't exactly scream femininity. The boys who did try to venture in my path all got cold responses. I already had someone in mind…

"Rin are you still here?" Len asked with a questioning look.

"Hum? Eh… yeah," I replied staring at him profoundly. We looked exactly the same. Light blonde hair about shoulder length (though he wore his in a pony tail, when I preferred a bow), deep blue eyes. We were even about the same height, but Len was one or two inches taller. And… I can't believe I'm admitting this, but since my chest was flat, and my curves weren't exactly present, we basically had the same body structure. We were so much alike it left you to wonder why he was so popular for his looks and not me (Not that I really want attention from girls…).

Then it hit me!

"Len, I might have an idea to solve your problem!"

**Len POV:**

What was up with Rin? I was in the middle of a sentence when she suddenly jumped up from the lower bunk, hitting her head in the process, which she completely ignored, and screamed: "Len, I might have an idea to solve your problem!" Then she scurried out of the room before I could question her, stopping for just half a second to pick up some of my clothes from the floor. What was she going to do with that?

Oh well, she was always very impulsive. Now I just had to wait for her to come back and explain.

5 minutes later, she came back and it was as if I was looking in a mirror. She had tied her hair back in a pony tail and was now wearing the clothes she had picked up. If I wasn't me, I would probably think she was.

I looked at her quizzically.

"We're going to exchange lives… for now," was her answer to my gaze.


	2. Chapter 2: Len's agreement

_Hey guys! If you read our profile, I'm sure you already know this, but, just in case: I am 'Neru', the gender-bender lover! I forgot this for the first chapter, but DISCLAIMER: I do not own vocaloid even though I wish I did! Sorry this chapter is really short, but I'm just getting started! The next chapters should be longer. 'Len' is making me hurry up on my writing, so we'll be releasing more chapters soon! Thanks for reading and don't forget: Go post reviews! We'd love to hear what you think!_

Chapter 2: Len's agreement

**Rin POV:**

While I was looking at my brother, I had realized that we were so much alike, I could pass as him and vice versa. If he wanted a calm life, he could just pretend to be me for a while. Plus, I could take advantage of this and have a couple days of fame! Yes, this was perfect!

So, I skipped out of the room with my brother's clothes and went in the bathroom. There, I took out my bow and used an elastic to tie my hair up in a pony tail, making sure I left enough out for the bangs. I then changed into the clothes I had brought with me and ran back to the bedroom.

When I entered, my brother gave me a confused look.

"We're going to exchange lives…for now" I explained handing him my bow.

"WHAAAA-?"

"Well, we look the same, so you can pass as me for a while, and then you won't have any girls, or boys, after you. When you want to go back to normal, we can just return to ourselves without anyone noticing we even exchanged in the first place."

"That's a great idea! But, how do you know no one is going to suspect or recognize us?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, we look _exactly_ the same. Second, no one even realizes I'm there except for Luka, so you only have her to fool. Third, I know how to act like a jerk so I'm all set for being you."

"Ha, ha. Not funny."

"That, is where you are wrong brother; we might have the laugh of the century thanks to this."

"OK, whatever. I'm in."

Well that was easy. Just mention laughter and Len agrees. He hasn't changed one bit from when we were kids; I guess old habits die hard.


	3. Chapter 3: Rin's Debute

_Hey guys! So listen, it's 'Len' right now, not 'Neru'. The reason I'm speaking to you is because I need your help. If your reading this story and you like it, you probably want more, right? Yes, you do. So, I've been trying to get 'Neru' do make more chapters faster, but she keeps watching anime instead! (Understandable, but still...) So, why do I need your help? I need you to leave more reviews telling her to hurry up! She might listen to you more than me... Anyway, enjoy this new chapter and there will be more (hopefully) soon! X3_

Chapter 3: Rin's debut

**Rin POV:**

I hadn't slept all night thinking about my future hours of glory. Man, I couldn't wait! I imagined several different scenarios, but none of them had prepared me for what I was about to live…

Len and I arrived at school dressed as the other just as we had planned. He was able to pass through the crowd undetected, but I can't say the same for me. As soon as I got on the school grounds, hordes of girls came rushing to see me. Some were grabbing me by the arms, others asking me all kinds of questions ranging from "Will you go on a date with me?" to "What did you eat for breakfast?" I was receiving more attention now than I had during my whole life!

"Ok ladies, calm down. Don't you all have classes to attend?" said none other than Mikuo, my brothers best friend from kindergarten.

"You're just jealous Len's getting all the attention and you get none!" one of Len's fans, a Blondie, told him.

"I believe you just gave me some attention by talking to me, Lily…" he replied.

She simply stuck her thong out at him and walked away, the other girls following shortly after her.

"Thanks, I owe you one," I told Mikuo.

"More like one thousand."

"Let's just get too class."

With that, we walked off to the science room.

…

Once we arrived in the class, I took a seat in the back next to Mikuo, the only one I knew in the class.

"So, how's Rin lately?" he asked.

Why was he asking about me? I mean, sure we knew each other since he was at our place almost every weekend, but I wouldn't say we were friends. Though at time, I did spy on him while he was visiting, wishing we could have a better relationship even if it was only friendship. Truth is, I had always had a crush on the teal-haired, leek fanatic since about grade 5 of elementary school, when he had saved me from a bunch of jerks bullying me.

"Why d'you ask? Have a crush on her or something?" I answered.

He simply blushed and turned away.

.GOD!

Now I was the one blushing and turning away.

He cleared his throat. "Annnnnnywayyyys. I heard Lily asked you out. What did you answer?" He was clearly trying to change the subject, so I went along, not wanting to have a very awkward discussion about myself with my love interest.

Lily asked Len out? Well that was something he had forgotten to tell me… What had he answered anyways? Was I supposed to be dating Lily the whore? I don't think so… If Len thought I was going to, then he was crazy!

"Oh. Well, I answered… no?" That sounded more like a question.

"That's what I thought. I mean, you do have _some_ standards!"

Seems like I passed for now…

…

Somehow, I got trough all of my classes and it was soon lunch time.

I didn't know where Len usually ate since I always ate at the library, and that was certainly not where his fans would hang out…

My thoughts were cut off when Mikuo and some guy with purple hair dragged me to a table in the cafeteria. Very soon, we were joined by Miku, Mikuo's sister, as well as Gumi and Meiko, two girls that were in Len's class.

"Hey Gack. Did you finally get that nerd to date you?" asked Meiko.

"Her name is Luka, and no, not yet. But I swear I will some day!" the purple haired guy answered, practically screaming the last part.

So that was Gakupo, the pervert Luka had told me about. Well, I wasn't about to let my best friend be taken away by this weirdo. Not yet at least.

Maybe if I spent more time with him, observing his behaviour, I could see if he was good for her. I was going to keep a close eye on him. Then, I realized he was staring at me looking like he was waiting for something.

"Yes?"

"Len! Do you ever listen? I just asked you if you had a piece of advice you could give me, since you're the one all the ladies are after."

I couldn't believe this guy was asking ME for a tip to seduce my _best friend_! This was just too weird…

"Well, I think you should just be kind to her. Luka seems mean, but she actually has a very kind heart and is hurt pretty easily. Like the saying goes, don't judge a book by its cover."

"How do you-" Gakupo was cut off.

"Wow! You actually sounded smart there Lenny-kins!" Meiko interrupted, making me flinch.

"Yeah. That's unusual. Aren't you pretty mean to girls yourself? Why would you give that kind of advice?" asked Miku.

Shit! I had forgotten Miku was one of the several girls who had dated my brother. She probably knew how he was with his girlfriends. But, I was so caught up in the moment, trying to help my friend… What if I was discovered now?

"I'm sorry guys. I... I... just remembered... that...that... my sister... forgot her lunch at home, so I brought it and it's in my locker. I better bring it to her before she starves! (I cursed inwardly. What a lame excuse! Couldn't you come up with something better, Rin?) See ya!" I With that, I stormed off.

While getting out of the cafeteria, I bumped into a bunch of girls and they started giggling.

"Hey Lenny-kins! Could we escort you to your next class?" they said in unison.

"Emmm, sure, I guess…"

Then it was their turn to drag me… I was actually staring to like receiving lots of attention from all those girls. I felt kinda special, in a way!

…

It had been a long day, and it was finally coming to an end. My last class of the day had been so boring; I had simply fallen asleep (though that was probably because of the lack of sleep too…) and hadn't had to keep a conversation going with anyone. When the bell had rung, I had said goodbye to Mikuo and left. While I was trying to leave, there had been a crowd again, but nothing I couldn't handle. Now, I was finally home, watching my favourite anime and waiting for Len to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4: Len's First Day

Chapter 4:

**Len's POV:**

Ok, I was ready for this! I left Rin's side and went towards the door expecting to be intercepted, but I simply dodged through the crowd without any effort. No one even said "Hello" to me. Such a peaceful entrance…

But, as soon as I got in, I got tackled for a hug by someone.

"can'f breaf!"

The person let me go and when I saw who it was, my jaw dropped. It was a girl, but not just any girl. She was supper cute with her long pink hair and her bright blue eyes. Maybe I could get her… Wait, Rin would never think that way! Too bad…

"Hey Rin, get out of your daze and… hey don't stare there!"

Oooops. My eyes had drifted towards the hotty's chest. And that hotty knew Rin, so she was probably her friend Luka…

"I'm sorry Luka! I didn't do it on purpose!"(Sure I didn't…)

"Well, it's ok Rin. I'm not really mad anyways."

So, she was Luka. Oh boy, I had almost made a move on the only person I had to convince that I was Rin. I better watch it, or I would be found out.

"I should go to class now, or else I'll be late" I said to escape.

"Sure, see you in the library at lunch?"

"Eh… yep! Seeya!"

…

I arrived in class and sat in the back, which I figured was something Rin would do. I knew most of the people in the class, having dated quite a few and the rest being my friend. That said, I was really comfortable here.

"Rin, could you take out your homework?"

"Huh? What homework?"

Some people giggled and some just stared. Ok, maybe not so comfortable anymore.

"Eh, I… don't… have… it."

"Rin, I'm a little disappointed. You usually always hand in your homework on time," the teacher said. "I'm sorry to have to do this to such a good student like you, but rules are rules. You have a detention. Come see me here after school," she added.

"Ok," was the only thing I could think of saying. I had detention? This was very annoying.

After that, I just hid my head behind a text book for the rest of the class not wanting to attract more attention.

…

After what seemed like an eternity, I got up to get out of the classroom. I had to go to the bathroom very badly, so I rushed in.

When I got out of the stale, two boys were looking at me strangely.

"What'you looking at?" I asked in the most arrogant tone I could muster.

Both of them just burst out laughing, bending in half. And then, I saw my reflection…

I ran out of there twice as fast as I had run in.

God, I hope the rest of the day is less eventful…

...

My wish had been granted, and the next two periods were calm. Then came lunch.

I was walking in towards the cafeteria, when I remembered the hot-I mean Luka. I turned around and headed to the library instead. I was actually amazed at how no one noticed me in the hallways; usually I was always escorted by a bunch of girls…

Then, I saw Rin accompanied by Gakupo and Mikuo. I tried waving at her, but the one to answer me was Mikuo.

I raised my eyebrows and he turned away, probably blushing. The poor guy. He had an obvious crush on Rin, but he never built up the nerve to confess. That was probably because he was scared of being rejected, like all those other boys in elementary and middle school Rin had turned down.

But, I did suspect Rin had a crush on him too. Who knows? Maybe this could actually work out…

Well, that would be for another time. For now, I had a date with Luka the hotty.

…

As soon as I opened the door of the library, I got pulled into another hug by Luka. She was shoving my face right into her boobs since she was taller. I started blushing furiously. Wait, since when did Len, the king of flirts, blush?

"Rin are you ok? You're acting very strange. It's as if you were someone else," Luka said suspiciously.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Let's just eat."

During the whole lunch, we simply ate and Luka read. I decided not to start a conversation in case I would be discovered, and I guess that's what Rin and Luka always did since later, she didn't question my silence.

When the bell rang, we said goodbye and then left for our separate classes.

…

The last period was also calm.

And now, there was only the detention left…

I stayed in the class even after everyone left and waited for the teacher to tell me what to do. Before she started explaining, Gakupo came in to join me. All we had to do was give some order to papers. That wasn't too hard.

"So Gack, what d'you do to deserve a detention this time?"

"Eh? Do I know you?" he said. " Wait. Len? What are you doing dressed as a girl?" he added.

Oh fuck. Rin would kill me. Discovered on the first day. How lame….

"Wait, no. You must be Rin, Len's twin sister, right? And Luka's friend, yes?"

Was he dense or what?

"Yes, that would be me…"

"Well, if you're Luka's friend, you must be nice. To answer your question, I'm here because of 'sexual harassment'…" he said in a casual voice.

"Who?"

"The love of my life, Luka! But, I just poked her! I swear I didn't do anything nasty to your friend!"

So, Gakupo was in love with Luka. That might be a problem…

"Anyways, we should get back to work so we can head back home," I said, not too inclined to have a conversation with him anymore.

…

After finishing, I headed straight home to go see Rin, realizing that I had forgotten to tell her I was going to be late. She was probably frantic by now…


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Guest

_Hey! This is 'Neru' as you know! I wrote this chapter and decided to add a little Mikuo/Rin part. I hope you like it X3 So anyway, don't forget to leave some reviews!_

Chapter 5: Burs-up and surprise guest

**Rin POV:**

What was taking Len so long? School had finished half an hour ago, so why wasn't he home yet?

What if he had been ambushed at the end of school by some bullies? What if Luka had figured out he wasn't me and was now torturing him? Luka was, after all, very smart. All the worse-case scenarios started popping one after another in my head. What if, what if, what if…

I was still imagining the worse when I saw him come up the driveway. He seemed fine. Thank God. But he was sure as hell going to get a scolding for making me worry so much about him…

**Len POV:**

I came up the driveway expecting the worse. Rin was probably very worried and going to be pretty scary.

I opened the door with very little hope I would be able to not be heard and just go to the kitchen to eat a snack.

Rin appeared in my field of vision and all hope vanished. She looked like she was about to rip my head off. Literally. I took a step back. This was about to get nasty…

"What time do you think it is, Len Kagamine?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Eh, time for you to buy yourself a watch." As soon as those words left my mouth I wanted to take them back.

She slapped me in the face.

Ouch! Despite her small size, the girl could hit! I was sure that would leave a mark. But I guess I did somehow deserve it.

"Hey, that hurts you know."

"Well you brought this upon yourself. Where were you? School ended an hour ago. I thought you got into trouble, or worse, got killed! "

"Well, technically, it's your fault. You're the one who didn't do her homework and got me into detention, missy," I returned with an evil glare. I didn't like being punished for other people's doing.

"Oh," she said in a softer voice. "You could have just told me from the start that you were in detention. I wouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry Len."

"Well, I was going to tell you before the end of class, but I forgot. I apologize for making you worry about me."

"Peace?" she asked, extending her arm.

"Peace," I agreed, shaking her hand.

"And by the way, Len," she added. "I did that homework. I left it on our desk hoping you would find it."

Just great!

…

After Rin's little fit, we changed in our regular clothes and went to the kitchen to make supper.

"We should make lemon chicken," Rin said

"No, we should make plantain."

"We can't _just_ eat plantain!"

"Sure we can!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Uh-un."

"Uh-hun."

"Guys, shut up!"

Rin and I both jumped in surprise. We turned to see who had talked and ended up facing Mikuo.

"How the heck did you get in?" we both asked.

"Eh, the front door, duh! It was unlocked."

"Well, why are you here?" I questioned.

"Don't you remember Len? You invited me yesterday to come for supper."

"Riiiiiiiiight…"

"Anyways man, I'm on Rin's side; we can't just eat plantain. We should eat lemon chicken."

Hein? Why was my best friend taking my sister's side? Oh, to impress her, of course… But, I still wanted to eat bananas! Why couldn't he forget about his crush for a second and help out his best friend? Argh! Now it was two against one, so we would have to eat lemon chicken.

"Can't we make a compromise and have lemon chicken _and_ plantain?"

"Sure Len, whatever. But, you're the one making your damn bananas," Rin said angrily.

With that, we went to work, me making my plantain, Rin and Mikuo working together on the lemon chicken. They appeared to be getting along. Then, all of a sudden, Mikuo cracked an egg on Rin's head and the kitchen turned into a battle field.

Rin threw flour at Mikuo. Then he reached for my banana's, squashed them and rubbed it on Rin's back. That got me really pissed, so I took the chicken and threw it in his face. The war continued for over 15 minutes until we were all lying on the floor exhausted.

"Now we…have no more… food… all … your fault…Mikuo," I said between breaths.

"Sorry… was too… tempting."

"Arguing won't do any good, guys," Rin pointed out, already recovered. "We should clean up and go eat out tonight."

We cleaned the mess. Then, Mikuo and I went to change while Rin took a shower to remove the eggs in her hair. I lent Mikuo a baggy T-shirt and a pair of long jeans that were still too short for him. As for me, I opted for a pair of black jeans with a yellow, short-sleeved shirt, my favourite colour, on top of which I wore an orange and black sweater since, in October, the weather can be cold in the evening.

We joined Rin in the hallway. She was wearing a cute little knee-length white dress with a light orange shawl. It really suited her; she was adorable in dresses.

I turned around to see Mikuo's reaction. He was drooling, so I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't drool at my sister!" I hissed. Yes, I did have my older brother moments.

He didn't say anything, but the red creeping onto his face answered for his silence.

"Guys, is something wrong?" Rin asked.

"Nothing Rin. Let's go before I die of starvation," I said still studying Mikuo.

"Ok, I'm hungry too!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Restaurant

_I really like squiggles... ~~~~~~~~~ So, I put one in this chapter ~ Enjoy the little Rin/Mikuo tension again! More to come, and don't forget; review, review, review X3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 6: The restaurant

**Rin POV:**

I had a hard time choosing what to wear for the restaurant. I wanted to impress Mikuo, but I didn't want to dress too classy. In the end, I decided on a white dress that stopped at my knees. I also made a smart choice to add a shawl, since the temperature had gone down a notch. We were approaching Halloween, so the summer heat was pretty far behind already.

I came out to join my brother and his friend. I saw Len studying me then turning to Mikuo, whispering something at him.

"Guys, is something wrong?"

I thought I saw Mikuo blushing. Was he blushing because of my outfit? Probably. I was really happy.

"Nothing Rin. Let's go before I die of starvation," Len answered.

Right on cue, my stomach growled.

"Ok, I'm hungry too."

We left the house and started walking towards the center of town, where all the shops and restaurants where. After 15 minutes, we arrived.

"Let's go to a banana restaurant," Len ordered.

"Those don't even exist. We should go to a leek soup booth instead," Mikuo countered.

"Please, don't start you two. We're going to a _regular _restaurant, where they sell _regular _food," I told them with the most authority I could muster.

"Fine, you lead the way, _mom,_" said Len in a very sarcastic tone.

I led them to a family restaurant where we took a booth.

An awkward silence settled between us. I usually didn't mind silence; I always got the silent treatment from Luka. But, I did hate them when they were awkward.

"So, what are you guys planning to go as for Halloween?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Aren't we a little old for Halloween, Rin?" That was Len.

"N-"

"Of course not," Mikuo interrupted. "No one is ever too old for Halloween! I'm going as a leek this year. And you're coming with me Len, so you better find a costume idea soon."

"I am not! If you really want a trick or treat partner so badly, bring Rin with you."

Before I could say what I wanted too, the waitress arrived to take our orders; plantain for Len, leek burger for Mikuo (sometimes I really doubted his taste buds) and orange salad for me. Then she left.

"So Rin, I guess we'll be trick or treating together. What are you going as?" Mikuo asked me after a couple minutes, not even asking for my opinion.

"I'm not sure yet, Luka is supposed to come help me find a costume next weekend."

"Ouuuuu, can I help?" Len inquired, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, I imagine."

Len grinned evilly. What could be going through his mind? I didn't have time to linger on that since our food arrived.

We ate in silence, too busy enjoying our food to keep a conversation.

"OMG, it's that girl who came into the boy's bathroom today," I heard someone say behind me.

Then, chairs were pushed and two boys were standing in front of our table.

"Hey creep," one said

I pointed a finger to myself and raised my eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, you," the other one said. "Come outside so we can have our revenge."

What the hell were they talking about? I had never even seen these guys before. What did they mean by revenge? Wait, they had said something about a girl going into the boy's bathroom. Leeeeeeeeeeeeen! I was gonna kill him!

I turned to my brother and gave him a death glare. I think he understood, because he stood up and faced the guys.

"Oh look, her brother is going to protect her." He took Len by the collar and started dragging him outside.

Before they could actually cross the door, I tackled the one holding my brother and kicked the other one where it really hurts.

They both ran away screaming that I was a lunatic. I simply returned to my orange salad without a word.

"Wow," Mikuo said thunderstruck.

"What? I learned how to defend myself with all the bullies who came after me."

"But still…"

Len came back with his mouth wide open.

"Rin! You have to teach me how to do that!" he exclaimed.

"Some other time. Now, eat before the food gets cold"

We finished our meal and had a match of rock, paper, scissors to decide on who would pay the bill. Len ended up losing, so he used up all of the money he had in his wallet to pay for our food. I guess that could be his punishment for going into the boy's loo as me.

We walked back home and waved goodbye to Mikuo, who was walking to his porch, while we went in our own house. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that he's our neighbour? Well, I'm telling you now: Mikuo is our neighbour. He had moved next door with his mom and sister the summer before kindergarten, after his parents' divorce. Our parents had forced us to play with them. Len and Mikuo had gotten along fine, but for me, it hadn't worked out so well. I was too shy, so didn't really talk to anyone.

We could see Mikuo's room from our room and Len often talk to him from the window.

Even though Mikuo lived right next to us, he often came over for sleepovers. My parents didn't see the point, but Len always insisted until they accepted.

Anyways, back to the present:

"Rin, are you sick?" Len asked me after we put our pyjamas on. If you haven't guessed already, mine were white with oranges, and Len's, white with banana motifs.

"No, I feel fine. Why?"

"Well, you didn't scream at me for going in the boy's bathroom dressed as you," he explained.

"Oh, that… Well, I decided you taking all your money to pay for our diner was enough of a punishment."

"I see. You sure you just didn't want Mikuo to think you're mean?" he asked, smirking.

I hadn't thought of it that way, but it was probably the case.

"Wh-why would I care?" I stammered.

"Well, you have a crush on him, no?"

"H-how do y-you know?" Argh, what was with all this stuttering?

"Rin, did you really think you were hiding it? It's really obvious."

"How so?"

"The way you look at him…and a lot more."

"How do I look at him, _Lenny-kins_?"

"D-don't call me that! Hey, you're just trying to change the subject, no fair~" he whined.

"Let's just go to bed. Today was a long day, so I'm tired. Plus, I didn't sleep yesterday." I dictated.

"Well, there's still a lot more to come. Good night." With that, he closed the lights.


	7. Chapter 7: Night That Was Just Too Short

_Hey! So, here's another chapter. More coming soon enough! Don't forget to leave a review X3 Enjoy your reading_

Chapter 7: A night that was just too short

**Rin POV:**

Len had fallen asleep almost as soon as he had closed the lights. He was now snoring like an old geezer. I wasn't able to sleep, too busy thinking about the day's events. It was weird how I had never considered Mikuo my friend, but I had been able to have so much fun with him and Len today. Maybe being Len for a day had made me open up a little.

I stood up, exasperated, and looked at the clock; 2 am. I wasn't going to sleep tonight either it seemed. I went to the window and opened it to let the breeze in. To my surprise, Mikuo's light was opened and he was staring out the window, his gaze lost in the distance.

I waved at him to attract his attention. He jumped, startled, and waved back. I gesture for him to open his window and he executed himself.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Nope. Len's snoring too much," I half-lied.

"Hahahahaha, not surprising."

"And why aren't you sleeping?"

"Em, I had too much on my mind for sleep."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, this and that," he answered, secretive.

"If you say so."

I hesitated a moment before asking the question that was on my mind. "Do you consider us friends, Mikuo?"

"…" He hesitated, all kinds of expressions passing over his face.

"You know, if you don't, it's ok," I said, feeling sad and rejected.

"No, it's just… yes, I imagine we are," he finally replied, seeming angry at his own answer.

My heart started racing. If we were friends now, maybe someday we could be more. Maybe even lovers… I blushed just thinking about it. As if. Mikuo probably liked more popular girls than me, like Meiko or Gumi. Why would he fall for a flat-chested girl like me when he could probably get D-cup Meiko. Bu,t then I remembered how he had blushed this morning when I had asked him if he had a crush on me. A little hope returned.

"Earth to Rin!"

"What?" I just then realized I had been spacing out. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Just that I can't wait for Halloween."

The conversation then deviated on where we would go, what I should go as and various other things. We were so much into it we didn't realize dawn had arrived and next thing I knew, Len was tapping on my shoulder.

"What time did you wake up?" he questioned in a groggy voice.

"I didn't. I stayed awake all night."

"Hey man, finally awake!" we heard Mikuo scream.

"Good morning to you too," Len muttered.

"Someone got up on the wrong foot," I said.

"Whatever." He left the room.

"Well, I guess I should go get ready for school. Want to walk together?" I asked Mikuo.

"Yeah, sure. Meet up at 7:30 in front of your house."

"Ok!" I answered cheerfully.

…

I went downstairs to join Len eating his breakfast.

"Did you talk to him all night?" was the first thing he asked.

"No, only from 2 till now," I answer in a childish voice.

"Un-hun~" he said suspiciously.

"Just eat your damn cereals and I'll take care of my love life, ok?"

He didn't answer, but continued eating.

I poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and sat down next to the now quiet Len and got lost in my thoughts once more.

Len spoke up after finishing his bowl.

"So, you still want to go to school as me?"

"Of course!" I answered. Can't miss a chance to spend some time with Mikuo, though I wouldn't admit it to Len.

"Today is not going to be boring then." He said that with a smirk.

"We should go get dressed," I told him, looking at the oven clock. "I told Mikuo we would meet him in front of the house at seven thirty."

"Ouh, Rin's making a move, but did you really have to only mention this now? We only have ten minutes to get ready."

"Sorry!"

We left our cereal bowls on the table and went up running. Len put on the girl uniform, me the boy's and we tied our hair. We stormed downstairs, only to come back up to brush our teeth, and then finally left to meet up with Mikuo.

"Hey guys, what's the rus-" He stopped mid-sentence and turned around. "R-Rin, yo-you're skirt is stuck in your underwear…"

Oh no. Total humiliation. I turned around red in the face just to realize I was wearing pants. I turned to Len. He was also blushing and pulling his skirt down. I snickered.

"It's not funny, Rin."

"SHHHHHH!" I hissed, putting my hand on his mouth. "Do you really want us to get busted?"

"Busted?" Mikuo inquired.

"No, you heard wrong," I said "… emmm…. Banana! Yeah, banana…"

"You're weird, Len" my fake me said.

"Yep, a weird buddy I tell you," added his friend.

I was gonna kill my twin for humiliating me like that! But in a way he was humiliating himself. Mouahahahaha!

We started walking to school.


	8. Chapter 8: Figured Out Twice

_So, here's another chapter! Hope you like and please leave a review X3_

Chapter 8: Figured out… twice

**Len POV:**

We arrived at school and before I could leave for class, Rin whispered to me that I had to bring Luka home with me after school since she was sleeping over(It was a Friday). Then I left Mikuo and my sister to go to my classroom. I entered with as much confidence as yesterday, but this time I wasn't going to lose it. Rin had put all her homework for today in her backpack before we went to bed yesterday. I sat in the front.

The morning passed very fast with no incidents. When the teacher asked me questions, I was able to answer them with certitude.

Before I could get out of class, I got stopped by a blonde with a long side-pony tail.

"You're not Rin," she told me.

I looked at her, dumfounded.

"What?"

"Well, you act too confident. Rin would never have sat in the front. She's too shy," she explained. "But who could you be…. You look just like her… didn't she have a twin brother?" she added more to herself than me. "Ah! I've got it! You're Len!"

"Yeah, but please don't tell anyone, or else my sister's going to kill me…"

"Why wouldn't I? Got something to give me in return?" she inquired.

"Well, if you really want something, I could give you a date…" I said on a whim, just wanting her to shut up about my identity.

" Sure, that's a deal, Len Kagamine!" she agreed.

She got out without another word.

**Rin's POV:**

I was standing on a stage. Singing a song with my brother. Butterfly on your right shoulder. Mikuo was sitting in the first row, watching us intensely.

We finished our song and bowed, but everyone started booing and I received something hard on my head.

My head jerked up. I was in a classroom and everyone was staring at me. I looked to my right. Mikuo was smirking. My eyes fell on my desk. A blackboard eraser was lying on it. Had I been asleep and someone threw me an eraser to wake me up?

"You didn't sleep yesterday? Too busy playing, if you know what I mean?" the teacher said.

That teacher Haku was, from what I heard from my brother (from all his complaining) very messed up and always drunk.

I blushed.

"H-Haku sensei, I don't think that's a way to talk to your students…" Mikuo told her.

"I don't have a girlfriend," I told Haku after I recovered. Which made lots of people gasp.

"Then you did it with your sister?"

I decided to ignore that. This teacher was obviously not right in the head. But she had given me an idea…

**Len POV: **

After settling things with the blonde girl, ( I didn't even know her name…) I went to eat at the library to find Luka. I was looking forward to her hug.

I came in and she stayed seated in her chair.

"Onnnnn, forgot to give me a hug today?" I asked her.

"I only give hugs to _Rin_," she replied with lots of emphasis on my sister's name.

"Man, not you too… How did _you_ gess?" If Rin ever figured out, I'm dead meat…

"Well, yesterday, while trying to go to sleep, I realized your actions yesterday, like the blushing, were those of a boy's, so I figured you were Len, Rin's twin."

WOW! She was smart!

"Ah! Whatever. Just don't tell anyone. For Rin's sake as well…" Cheap move.

"… Fine," she ended up agreeing. "But who else knows?"

"No one…"

"But you said, and I quote, 'Man, not you too…', so there's obviously someone else." Why did I ever underestimate her?

"This girl in Rin's class. But don't tell Rin, or she'll kill me!"

"I'll see…"

…

I was now walking home with Luka, who was completely ignoring me. But she was really cute when she was mad; I wish she would be mine.

"Keep your stare for yourself," she said. So cold…

We finally arrived home.

As soon as we entered, Luka rushed to Rin who was in the kitchen and gave her a big hug. Why couldn't it be me?

"Luka, I really like hugs, but now you're killing me! Plus, you'll just become cold again in a second, so it's just like a tease…" Rin said. Not fair! I want to be killed by Luka too!

I went to my room to sulk.

**Rin's POV:**

Len went to our room, so I finally got some time alone with my best friend.

"You discovered it didn't you?" I asked.

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?" she retorted.

"I knew you would, you're so smart."

"Thank you!"

We went to work on supper; tuna sandwiches, Luka's favourite. I had decided on that just for her.

"Hey Luka. Did I tell you I was going trick or treating with Mikuo this year?"

"No, but that's great Rin."

"I can't wait to go shopping for costumes with you tomorrow."

She smiled mischievously. Oh, boy, what was she planning?

**Len's POV:**

"Len, come and eat!" Rin yelled.

"Comin' "

We all ate tuna sandwiches in silence. Whose idea was it to make those anyways? Tuna's gross.

Luka seemed to enjoy it though. I took note of it.

" Len, you're kicked out of the room for tonight," Rin informed me.

"Fine!"

After supper, I was the lucky winner who got to do the dishes and then we put our p-j's on after Luka said her and Rin should go to bed early, since they were starting their shopping as soon as the stores opened.

I was on the couch at mid-night and could still hear them talking. They finally shut up and I fell asleep, exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping Disaster

_Hello again! I'm seriously running out of things to say, so I'll just skip to the end. Enjoy and leave a review X3_

Chapter 9: Shopping Disaster

**Len POV:**

I heard the door close. My eyes shot open. They had left without me! I jumped off the couch and sprinted to my room, almost falling in the stairs. I took the clothes that were on the top in my drawer and got dressed in record time.

Then, I ran out the door to go find Rin and Luka. Luckily, they were still waiting at the bus stop.

"Girls, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked them.

"Because you're not coming!" Luka answered.

"Eh, actually Luka," said Rin. "I kinda told him he could come."

She sighed. "I guess, but if you get in the way, you're dead," she said in my direction with a meaningful glare.

*gulp* She could be pretty scary sometimes, but I had to admit, it did please me.

That's when the bus arrived.

We hopped in and went to sit in the back where there's a bunch of bumps. We were heading towards the biggest shopping centre nearby that was about 30 to 45 minutes from here.

At some point in the ride, there was such a big bump that I fell on Luka's lap. Score! But then, she pushed me off, making me fall on the ground, and continued ignoring me. Rin just stared at me.

Then, we finally arrived. We went in through the main door and started looking for a costume shop. It didn't take long to find one, since almost every single clothing shop sold costumes around Halloween time. We went in and started to look for something for Rin.

"You should dress as someone bad-ass, like Hit-girl, Cat woman, or even better; Lara Croft from Tomb Raider," Luka said passionately.

" Eh, what about this instead?" Rin asked.

She was holding a light pink dress with lots of frills and laces. It was accompanied by a nice little diadem decorated with fake diamonds.

"You'd be adorable with that!" Luka freaked out.

Sometimes I didn't understand girls…

Rin went ahead and bought the costume. That was really fast. We had been here for barely 15 minutes.

"Now that that's done, we can go have some fun!" Luka said pointing at the rides. (Yes, this shopping centre was so big it had rides and a water park too…)

"Yes!" Rin said enthusiastically.

We went to buy tickets. Rin bought me some, since I didn't have any money left from yesterday's supper.

We then started off with the calmest ride there is: The merry-go-round.

After that, we went from ride to ride, leaving the roller coaster for last since it was the best.

We were now in line to get in and Rin was trembling.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"J-just a little." Major understatement!

"You can sit next to me and hold onto my hand if you want."

"Yes, please, Len."

It was finally our turn. We left our things in the appropriate boxes and Rin and I sat in the front of the wagon, Luka right behind us, alone. I had to admit, I did want to sit with her, but I couldn't let my sister down!

Through almost the whole ride, Rin was screaming, almost blowing up my eardrums. She also squished my hand almost to the point of breaking my bones.

"I'm never returning on that, ever!" she said when we stopped.

We went to take our things.

"Eh, Luka, Len, did any of you take my bag with my costume?" Rin asked, worried.

"Not me," the thousand word lady answered.

"Me neither." Maybe I was beginning to talk like Luka…. No! Not that I didn't like the way she talked, just I didn't want to talk like that. Anyways, back to the real problem:

"It's not here," Rin said on the verge of tears.

"Let's look for it together," Luka suggested.

We looked everywhere, but there was no sign of her shopping bag anywhere.

"I guess you'll just have to accept that someone stole it," I told her.

"But-"

"Well, now you can dress as Lara Croft!" Luka said happily, but then realized Rin was crying so added: "But it is really sad that someone actually stole your costume. You would've been so pretty in that dress."

"Ok Luka, I'll dress as her to make you happy," Rin finally accepted.

Again came the shopping! Yaaaaaaay (I case you didn't know, that was sarcastic…)

**Rin's POV:**

I couldn't believe someone had stolen my dream costume! It was perfect, but now it was gone…

I had agreed to Luka's idea to please her, but looking in the mirror now, I wasn't so sure anymore…

Why did Luka have to be into video games?

The costume she had found, the one of Lara Croft, was composed of this: A pretty tight tank-top that left my belly button out in the open, pads to make my chest bigger since I obviously needed it to match the character, short-shorts that left most of my legs bare, and about mid-shin combat boots. All of that was accompanied by to guns that I wore with straps on both my thighs and a long, dark-haired, braided wig.

That was supposed to be sexy, but I just felt embarrassed.

"Luka, are you sure about this?" I asked.

"100%"

I got out of the fitting room and twirled around for my friend and brother. The latter started giggling and the other wacked him on the head.

"Won't I be cold with this?" I asked trying to find any reason possible not to wear it.

"Nope," Luka answered. "Plus, it makes you look supper sexy, so I'm sure Mikuo'll want to kiss you right when he sees you, right Len?" she added squashing my brother's toes with her heal.

"Y-yeah!" he said with a tortured face.

Then, we went to take the bus back home and said bye to Luka.


	10. Chapter 10: The Kiss

Chapter 10: The Kiss

_Hey! Just so you know, this chapter is dedicated to our wonderful 'manager Len'. He does a pretty good job editing and publishing, that is, most of the time X3 Anyway, if you read our profile, you'll know why, precisely, this chapter is dedicated to him ;D Enjoy! And, BTW, I realllllllllllly like reviews, so please leave one (I'm begging on my hands and knees XD)_

**Rin POV:**

Today had been a long day, and Len and I were now relaxing in our room, him staring into space, me reading a book. I put my book down.

I had thought about it before, but what Luka said was what made me decide to act. So, time to put that idea from chapter 8 into action…

"L-Len, could I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Ummmm, could I practice kissing with you?"

**Len's POV:**

"What!?" I shouted. "Rin, do you even realize what you're saying?"

"But you said anything! And it's just practice for when I'm gonna kiss Mikuo. Pleaaaaaaaaase?" she begged.

WTF!? … Whatever…

I had nothing to lose, so I ended up agreeing.

We sat on the lower bunk and faced each other. Next thing I knew, Rin was leaning in close, her eyelids fluttering shut. Her lips pressed gently onto mine.

God, what had I gotten myself into?

**Rin's POV:**

I closed my eyes to imagine I was kissing the one I love and leaned in. How was I supposed to do this?

**Len's POV:**

Rin was obviously not experimented in this. Time for Len the player to take over.

**Rin's POV:**

Wow, Mikuo was a really good kisser. He seemed to have experience. At some point he licked my bottom lip, as if to ask if he could come in. I opened my mouth a little to let him and we were now French-kissing.

So delightful!

I opened my eyes wanting to see Mikuo's beautiful teal eyes.

I jerked back violently, biting Len's tong in the process.

Ewwwwwww! I had been French-kissing my brother!?

**Len's POV: **

When I had started kissing Rin, I knew I just couldn't do it. She was my younger sister. I was supposed to preserve her innocence. But she had begged…

I think I'll just tell myself I'm kissing my hottie. That worked out well and soon we were frenching.

Suddenly she backed away, but not before biting my tongue. I started to taste blood.

I opened my eyes and saw Rin.

Oh God! My innocent sister!

"That never happened," I said putting a tissue in my mouth.

"Yep, never…" she answered, not looking at me.

I'm glad that was over…

**Rin's POV:**

I looked up at my brother in the top bunk, starting to regret my "smart" idea.

This was awkward…

I noticed he was bleeding.

"Len, are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. You just bit my tongue, but I'll be OK. Just go to sleep now," he said in a tense voice.

"Good night!"

" 'Night"


	11. Chapter 11: Pervert

_Hey hey! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy. So, since 'Rin' is a big fan of Legend of Zelda, I dedicated a piece of this chapter to her. Enjoy, and remember; I love reviews X3_

Chapter 11: Pervert

**Rin POV:**

The next morning, a weird scene was waiting for us at the school entrance.

Gakupo was there, talking with Luka, but he was wearing huge round glasses that were even bigger than mine. With that, he had his school uniform, but his shirt was tucked in and his pants were brought up to almost the height of his chest.

"What the hell is that idiot doing now?" Len muttered.

Before I could answer, Luka swung her hand backwards to gain momentum and came back slapping him in the face, which made a big slapping noise.

Gakupo fell to the ground from the impact and a red mark was starting to appear on his left cheek.

I started to pity the guy a little. Why did he have to fall for Luka, the one person who couldn't care less about anyone?

I went in their direction.

"Hey Len, mind giving your buddy a hand?" Gakupo asked.

Luka bent down and took him by the collar. "Len will certainly NOT help you!"

She threw him to the ground and dragged Len and me away.

"Why didn't you let me help the poor guy?" I asked once we were in the hallway.

"Because Rin, I can't let you touch a pervert!"

" Yeah, she's right Rin," Len said.

"Whatever you say, guys," I told them, exasperated. "We should get to our classrooms."

With that, we all left in separate directions.

On my way, a bunch of girls were around me, trying to flirt. I wasn't in the mood, so I yelled at them to leave me the fuck alone and that I would never date any of them.

They seemed scared of my outburst, so they ran away.

Then I was able to peacefully go to English class.

*Skip to Lunch*

I was once again sitting in the cafeteria, at the table that seemed to be reserved to Len and his friends.

"What's with the new outfit?" Meiko questioned Gakupo.

"Well, I decided to listen to Len and I'm taking a new approach towards Luka. I'm trying to see the world through her beautiful blue eyes…" After the last sentence he went into some kind of trance.

I just smiled and nodded. I didn't think that was the best approach for Luka. Actually, I remembered suggesting he be kind to her, and what he seemed to be doing, didn't seem to be so nice…

**Len's POV: **

I went to the library to join Luka for lunch. I walked to the table she was sitting and pulled myself a chair. She stood up and walked to another table. I did the same. And again. And again. After 5 minutes of playing cat and mouse, she got out of the library. I followed her out.

" STOP FOLLOWING ME! WHY DON'T YOU GET IT ALREADY? I HATE YOUR GUTS!"

She stormed off, leaving me speechless.

**Rin's POV:**

We were in the middle of lunch when Luka came to our table, pushing Gakupo to the floor to sit next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I fucking hate your brother! I want to eat with you, not him," she answered through clenched teeth.

"Luka! You've finally fallen under my charm!" Gakupo exclaimed happily jumping from the ground to hug Luka.

"No, go away!"

He didn't listen and sat next to her.

Luka simply sighed, too exhausted to complain.

And so after the surprise of Luka's arrival, the discussion continued:

"So," Meiko said, "if you could screw any fictional character, which one would you choose?" she asked. "I'd choose Link. He really turns me on when he swings that sword of his around!"

Everyone was silent. I decided to answer to break the silence.

"I think Ike from Fire Emblem is really hot." He actually kinda reminded me of Kaito with his blue hair.

Everyone stared at me with utterly surprised looks on their faces.

"Well, eh… I didn't know you went both ways, Len…." Meiko finally said.

Oh God! I had just told them I found a guy character "hot" when I was supposed to be a guy myself…

"But, I think Yoko is wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hotter with her huge boobs!" I added trying to fix the situation.

An awkward silence fell on the group.

"Well, I like mysterious characters like Altair. Ahhhh, I wish he was real!" Luka said trying to help me.

"I can be your Altair," Gakupo said with a sexy smile raising his eyebrows. "I don't need a fictional character, I have you!"

He leaned in, trying to give her a kiss.

Luka took him by the ear and dragged him in a corner. There, she started beating him up.

When she was done she came back, whipping her hands together.

"Luka! I want more!" we all heard half-dead Gakupo scream from his corner.

"You're never getting more!" Luka told him, but she was blushing.

Then the conversation went back to normal.

**Len's POV: **

When Luka had left me standing in front of the library door, I was stunned. But not for long. I pulled myself together and followed her. She went to the cafeteria to join Rin. I just watched from afar. At some point, Luka dragged Gakupo in a corner and jealousy took over my whole body. Was she going to kiss him? But then she started beating him. Thank God! She went back and I heard Gakupo scream "Luka! I want more!" and saw Luka blush. Now I was pissed! How could she fall for that perv?


	12. Chapter 12: Halloween Part 1

_Been a while since I last updated this story... Guess I kinda forgot about it XDDD Oh well! =3 Hope you enjoy and leave a review X333_

Chapter 12: Halloween part 1

**Len's POV:**

In the after-noon, I was so focused on the Luka and Gakupo situation that I didn't hear the teacher asking me questions and for punishment, I got cleaning duty.

I was now standing in front of a broom closet, debating if I should just turn around and go home, or listen to the teacher's instructions for once. I decided on the later.

I opened the door and concluded that the first option would have been better when I saw Gakupo and Luka glued together, sucking at each other like leeches.

"Hey Rin! I finally got Luka! Aren't you happy for us?" Gakupo said moving away from Luka when he finally noticed I was there.

I turned on my heels and ran away, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I only stopped once I was home and was able to crawl under my covers. I stayed there sulking until Rin came back and comforted me.

…

The next day was off because it was Halloween, though I suspect it's just because the teachers are lazy bastards.

Anyways, I woke up to Rin coughing her lungs out. I climbed down my bed and took her temperature: 109ºF.

"This is bad Rin. You should stay in bed and rest," I told her. "Stay here. I'll go get you some medicine and chicken broth."

I went to the kitchen and activated myself. When the broth was done, I went to the medical cabinet in the washroom and took some Advil. Then, I went back to our room and fed Rin.

I couldn't help but think that she was so adorable when she was sick; so hopeless. I just felt like pinching her cheeks, but restrained from it since she would probably be able to hit even in that state.

"Len?" she said between two spoonfuls.

"What is it Rin? Are you feeling worst? Nauseated? Too cold? Hot?"

"Len, you worry too much! I just wanted to ask…"

"Yes?"

"Well, you see, I'm supposed to go trick or treating with Mikuo tonight, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I obviously can't go, since I'm sick and all…"

"What are you trying to say? Just get on with it!" I urged her, hating all the suspense.

"C-Could you take my place tonight?"

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Wait, WHAT? You want me to go pass Halloween as you? Dressed as a whore!? "

"Yeah, that about sums it up…"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well I'm your sister and you love me. Plus, Mikuo is your best friend, and he was really looking forward to passing Halloween with me."

"Fine. For you. I've got nothing better to do anyways." Thinking of yesterday. This would be a great way to forget.

"Thank you!" she screamed, jumping to my neck, making me spill the rest of the broth all over myself.

"Ah, Rin! See what you did? Now calm down and go back to bed."

"Sorry," she said, blushing.

"It's ok."

I went to my drawer to take a new shirt and changed it. Then, I left the room to let Rin get some rest.

…

After supper - noodle soup this time - we went to our room to get me ready for my big date with Mikuo.

I got undressed, except for my boxers, and asked Rin what I should start with. She just laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"Eh, well, for one thing, you can't wear short-shorts with boxers…"

"Oh, of course, why didn't I think of that? Seriously? I wear short-shorts every day, I should know!" I retorted sarcastically.

"Gee, I was just stating a fact."

"I'm sorry… Just lend me a pair of clean underwear…"

She went to her drawer and pulled pink (was she doing it on purpose?!) underwear that she threw in my face.

"Change and put on the shorts. I'll be in the hallway," Rin said before I could complain.

She walked out, closing the door behind her and I went to work.

When I was done, I called Rin so she would come help me with the top part. She took out the pads for the breasts.

"Do I really have to wear that?" I asked, hanging onto the tiny hope I had that she'd say I could just wear the tang-top alone.

"Yep."

She helped me put them on, and I felt really bad for girls at that moment. Having something in front of you that makes it impossible to see your feet was less than comfortable. Then I put the tang top on, followed by the wig, tied the guns on my thighs, and slipped on the boots.

"Ready?" Rin asked.

"Ready."

"Go ring at Mikuo's house; he should be waiting."

"Later."

I walked up to Mikuo's house debating if I should just turn around and go back home; it wasn't too late. I rang the doorbell and now, I had no choice but to stay.

Miku's the one who answered. "Hey Rin! Looking good! Mikuo's just finishing the last touches to his costume. He should be down in a sec," she told me. "You know," she added. "Mikuo really likes you, and I think you guys make a great couple, so I really hope you guys hit it off tonight…" She said the last part smiling, adding a wink at the end. Was she thinking…? I won't even go there.

Then Mikuo came down. He was dressed as a prince with the typical black pants, and weird top they wear in movies about the Middle Ages. He also had a sword. Probably to impress my sister and act as "her prince charming" or something. I decided to just go along since I was obviously stuck doing this for the whole night.

" Hey Charming! You gonna be my prince for the night? Protect me?" I said with the best smile I could manage, though I felt like hurling in the inside. I couldn't believe I had said something so cheesy! And on my own accord what more!

"Only if you allow me, sexy!"

Yuck!

"Of course!"

Brrrrrrr, shivers…

He extended his hand towards me and I took it.

"Your hands are really soft for a warrior's," he said. That was really gay…

"Yes, well I am still a lady after all." At that moment I decided I really hated role-playing!

"Then let's go get some treats for you now, my lady."

And we finally left.


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween Part 2

_Hey! 'Len' here. So, 'Neru' didn't give me anything to say, and I don't feel like guessing at what she would say, so I'm gonna talk to you for absolutely no reason! Yay... I honestly have nothing to say... Well, aren't I just the most interesting person... Fuck it; Enjoy and leave a review! X3_

Chapter 13: Halloween part 2

**Len's POV:**

The rest of the night went pretty well. That is, minus the role-playing and our encounter with Gakupo.

At some point, we had just gotten some candy from a nice old lady and we're walking back to the street, when I saw Gack dressed as an eggplant (Who dresses up as an eggplant?) coming up the driveway with Kaito dressed as an ice cream cone (WTF!?). He saw us too and walked up to us.

"Yo, lovebirds, how's the night? I invited Luka on a date, but she ended up refusing; says she had a cold, but we'll make up for it tomorrow, and all the other days of our lives," he was telling us. But, at the mention of Luka, I got really mad and wanted to jump at his neck and strangle him.

Mikuo, sensing my anger said, "The night's been great, but we gotta go home now. Bye." And dragged me along.

"Are you ok Rin? You seemed really tense."

"Yeah, just tired," I lied.

"Let's get you back home then, so you can get a good night sleep."

"Thanks."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, but once we were home, Mikuo started talking.

"Rin, I really like you. No, more than that, I love you." He said that really quickly. I almost didn't hear him; and I wish I hadn't.

He leaned in, and I couldn't move, too stunned. My best friend was kissing me! Well, not me, but Rin… OMG!

I snapped out of it and pushed him away with both hands.

"OMG! Never do that again!" I yelled at him.

The look in his eyes… He looked so hurt, so, so, so… pathetic. It almost made me regret what I did. Almost.

And of course, that's the time Rin decided to come running out. She ran up to me and slapped me very, very hard on the face; a bitch slap!

Now, Mikuo looked from me, to Rin. Back to me again, really confused. Finally understanding what had happened, he ran away, ashamed, in the opposite direction of his house (idiot).

"Look at what you did now Len!" Rin screamed at me, already running after Mikuo.

I just stood there, feeling like a fool to have ruined it all.

**Rin's POV: **

After Len had left to go door to door, I sat in a chair in our study that had a window facing the street. I sat there wishing I could be one of these people out there trick or treating.

I sat there long enough to see Len and Mikuo come back at 9; long enough to see Mikuo lean in and kiss Len. Wait, why wasn't Len pushing Mikuo away? Grrrrrrrrrr! I ran down and hit Len. Maybe a little harder than I wanted.

Before I could say anything, Mikuo ran away. I ran after him blaming my brother.

"Mikuo! Mikuo! Wait, I can explain!"

"Leave me alone Rin!"

"No, we have to talk." I tried putting authority in my voice, but failed miserably.

"I don't want to talk!"

"Don't be so childish!"

He just ran faster. But, what he didn't know is that no one can beat Rin, the master at running from people when she got caught doing something wrong, leaving her brother behind to take the blame. I sprinted to him and had my arms around his torso hugging him from the back (joy!) in a matter of seconds.

"Rin, please let go of me. I did really bad things tonight; I complimented the wrong person, didn't confess to the right girl, and kissed her brother. I wasn't even able to tell he wasn't her!"

"I won't let go, because I don't want to lose you Mikuo. Plus, I made mistakes too! The only reason you got mixed up is because I asked Len to change places with me because I was sick!"

He turned around to face me.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Love?"

"What do you think, dummy?"

"I'm sorry to have kissed Len instead of you…"

"It's ok. I'm sure we'll have lots of times to make up for it. Like now," I said, standing on my tip toes to kiss him.

When we parted he told me, "Wow, you're a good kisser. Do you have practice?"

"Of course not… But I can teach you…"

"Can you go trick or treating first? For me?"

"Ok," I said, totally forgetting my cold.

**Len's POV:**

Having nothing to do outside, I went in to put on some more comfortable clothes.

When Rin didn't come back after 15 minutes, I decided not to wait for her to come back; she was probably with Mikuo trick or treating. At least someone got what they wanted!

Now, my sister was going to have the boy she wanted, my best friend was probably going to hate me, and Luka and Gakupo were now together.

Only Len the player didn't have a girl! That was depressing… So I went to the kitchen and took the banana flavoured ice cream container from the freezer (who said a guy can't eat his emotions?!) and went to sit on the couch. I sifted through the channels and found a soap opera I decided to watch. Fifteen minutes into the show, I closed it and returned the ice cream; Len Kagamine shouldn't have to eat away his emotions. I just had to find another girl. That's when I remembered some girl who had given me her phone number about a week ago. I went to get it in my old jeans pocket and dialed the number.

"Hi, this is Lily speaking!" a high-pitched voice answered.

"Hey Lily, it's Len. About your date offer, is it still on?"

"Took you long enough to call, Len!"

"Well I… eh… had a lot of homework lately. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but yes, the offer is still standing."

"Would you like to go out right now?" I asked.

"Of course! I have nothing else to do anyways; only losers would pass Halloween," she said, laughing.

"Then meet me at the cat café in 15."

"Ok! See you soon, Lenny-kins!" (Why do people always call me that, I hate it!) And she hung up.


	14. Chapter 14: Happily Ever After

_HEY! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. Don't be too sad DX You can check out the other stories on our account written by 'Rin' and 'Len'. If you were wondering, I'm currently writing 'Charades', if you want to check it out. Anyway, leave a review and I hope you enjoy this final chapter!_

Chapter 14: Happily Ever After…

**Len's POV:**

I arrived at the café 10 minutes late, which anyone would call fashionably late, but which Lily made sure I was aware was disrespectful.

We did what normal couples do in cafés; drink coffee, eat cookies and talk. Talk of our interests, school, life, etc.

Lily was really hot, big chest, nice ass, you name it, but that was probably her only quality. She was really cocky, self-centered and prissy.

When we were done, we parted ways and went home alone.

…

When I arrived home, Rin and Mikuo were sitting in our kitchen. I went to them and apologized.

"Its ok man, everything turned out fine! Rin and I are even going out now!" he told me.

At least he didn't hate me!

I went up saying I was tired and went to bed because I was actually tired.

…

The next day, Rin and I went to school as ourselves, deciding the time for charades was over.

I came up to Lily during lunch, but the first thing she said was, "We have to talk." Never a good sign…

"Go ahead."

"Look Len. You're a good guy, but you're actually very boring."

"Are you telling me this because I didn't sleep with you yesterday?"

"Yes, but not only because of that… also… yes, because you didn't sleep with me."

"Ok, bye."

I walked into an empty classroom and sat down at a desk putting my head on my arms.

Why did everyone reject me? Why couldn't anyone love me? Was my personality so bad?

I was in the middle of all those reflections when I heard a voice behind me.

"Len Kagamine, you still owe me a date, you know? Am I ever going to get it? Or am I not special enough for you?"

I turned around to see that girl who had been the first one to discover I wasn't Rin.

"I don't even know your name," was the only answer I was able to come up with.

"Neru. My name is Akita Neru."

"That's a cool name."

"Eh, thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"You can try."

"Why are you alone in an empty classroom sulking?"

"Oh, nobody likes me, and the girl I had a major crush on loves someone else; that's all."

"I wouldn't say nobody likes you."

"Name someone who does," I challenged her.

"Me. And not just for your looks, I've seen you act nicely and you seem very kind," she said, looking at me straight in the eyes.

My eyes welled up.

"D-don't cry," she pleaded, coming closer. "Please," she added, hugging me.

"You smell good," I told her laughing. "And you're pretty funny."

"Does that mean you'll give me a chance?"

"Yes," I answered, liking her more by the minute.

…

**Len's POV:**

That was about 2 months ago; now Neru and I are going steady. It's a good relationship that is not just based on looks, but personality and character, which I think is the best. At first, all the other girls were jealous, but I basically told them to go screw themselves and they left us alone.

Rin and Mikuo are together and talking about a future… Let's see where it leads them.

I got over Luka. How could I not when she makes such a good couple with Gakupo?

The gang is supposed to meet up at Mikuo's in 3 hours so we can all celebrate Christmas together. Mikuo, Miku, Meiko, Neru, Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, Rin and I will all be there.

I walk on the sidewalk, passing in front of a bakery, a tailor shop and meet Neru in front of our usual café, The Lover's Nest.

"Hey, love!"

"Len!" She jumps in my arms, kissing me passionately.

"So, what are we getting for desert?" Everyone was in charge of one thing. "I passed next to a bakery coming here; we could get a Christmas Log there. But we still have 3 hours, so first we can go in the café and order something. "

"Sounds like a good idea; let's go."

…

When we arrived at Mikuo's house, the atmosphere was festive. The house had been fully decorated by Miku with garlands and paper snowflakes. In a corner of the living room stood a big X-mas tree surrounded by dozens of presents. Neru and I went to add ours to the pile and sat down on the couch in front of which was a table full of appetizers.

Meiko came up to us. "So, did you guys do it yet?"

"No, not yet; not that it's any of your business anyways."

"Wow, that's surprising. Len must really love you Neru."

"Why don't you find yourself a boyfriend and stop sniffing around in other people's business?" I asked her, blushing.

"HAHA," she said and walked away.

Everyone was enjoying themselves.

When we were hungry, we went to the table and Mikuo put the food on it. Out of the blue, Rin got a bottle of red wine out of her bag.

"I snuck this out from my house; I thought it was appropriate for a turkey dinner," she explained.

My sister was really cool!

She poured some to all of us and we made a toast.

"To the future," I said, looking proudly at all my friends.

Everyone repeated after me.

**The End.**

****_So that's that. Hopefully you enjoyed this story and until next time X3_


End file.
